te presento mi nueva vida
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: los Akatsukis tienen una segunda oportunidad para vivir y son recibidos en Konoha, sin embargo hasta qué extremo serán capaces de llegar para proteger a Itachi tras haber perdido la vista? (mal resumen lo sé pero la historia lo compensa) oneshot con mucha comedia


**Es el primer fanfic que hago en este fandom, bueno en realidad hace mucho tiempo escribía bastante sobre esta serie, pero me desconecté de ella hace años. Ahora estoy de regreso!**

 **Nota de la autora: esta historia será medio universo alterno, aquí Tsunade sigue siendo la jefa de la aldea y los Akatsukis están vivos, además algunas cositas salieron de mi propia imaginación.**

 **Disclaimer: ITACHI UCHIHA…DIGO NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…por ahora.**

 **Punto de vista de Itachi:**

Siempre he dicho que la vida puede dar tantas vueltas como se le pegue la gana y hacer con nosotros lo que quiera, en la vida solo somos simples peones aunque en ocasiones, la misma vida permite que enmendemos los errores del pasado si es posible, de no serlo pues aprender de ellos y hacer algo de mejor utilidad para el futuro.

Esto lo aprendí hace poco junto a mis compañeros de organización tras habérsenos dado una segunda oportunidad en este mundo y además, permitirnos demostrar si realmente estábamos arrepentidos por los actos cometidos, aquellos actos que nos llevaron a ser criminales rango S y pese que al principio tuve mis dudas de si era una trampa o no o de si mis colegas fingirían solo para vivir un poco mas, me equivoqué en ambas teorías, no había trampas por parte de nadie.

Honestamente no nos esperamos aquella oferta que nos tendió la Hokage de Konoha para residir en su aldea tras finalizada la guerra más reciente, aquella en la que fuimos regresados a la vida y gracias a algunos Jutsus prohibidos que la Sannin hizo jurar a todos nunca jamás volver a utilizar es que ahora volvemos a estar entre los vivos. Nos costó bastante aceptar la propuesta pero debíamos ser realistas, no teníamos un lugar fijo para vivir y posiblemente a varios ni los querían ver en sus aldeas, Konoha era la mejor opción.

Además, no esperamos semejante recibimiento por parte de los habitantes, imaginamos cualquier cosa, turbas, fuego, linchamientos, enojo, furia, ninjas armados pero no, fuimos bienvenidos como si de héroes se tratasen, los aldeanos nos abrieron las puertas invitándonos a olvidar viejas riñas del pasado, a dejar todo atrás y a comenzar una nueva vida de la mejor manera.

De eso ya transcurrieron dos meses, meses en los cuales, los diez miembros de Akatsuki nos adaptamos a la vida de la aldea, lo extraño a mi parecer exceptuándome a mí que viví aquí, los demás se integraron como si siempre hubiesen estado aquí. Me siento realmente bien de estar en mi hogar, hogar que tuve que dejar cuando era muy pero muy joven dejando mis recuerdos enterrados y alejándome de mi única familia la cual solo era mi hermano menor Sasuke,

Al menos aquella batalla que tuvimos cuando me vio morir por primera vez sirvió para que liberara gran parte de todo ese odio que me guardaba, y ahora que estoy aquí la verdad es que nos costó muchas, muchas horas de charlas y aclaraciones para limar nuestras diferencias y dejar en claro que lo que hice no fue porque me nació la sed de sangre homicida, sino por una buena causa, agradezco que mi hermanito es bastante listo puesto que me supo entender después de explicárselo como por quinta vez.

Aún recuerdo esa primera semana que hicimos en la aldea, Tsunade nos ofreció un lugar bastante grande para vivir, era mas de lo que merecíamos, era una casa de dos plantas color roja, teníamos dos baños por ser muchos, cocina amplia bastante surtida aunque la señora nos dijo que ser bien recibidos no equivalía a ser mantenidos por ella por o cual deberíamos buscar cómo mantenernos con los gastos, claro con ayuda de ella revisaría nuestras capacidades y aptitudes para hallar algo. La cosa fue que cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, mi hermano casi armaba otra guerra porque no quería que yo me quedase con mis compañeros, nunca había visto a alguien ganarle una discusión a Pein ni a Sasori esconderse tras Deidara al ver como esos dos se preparaban para lanzarse piedras.

-ni loco dejo al bruto de mi hermano con ustedes!- gritó Sasuke.

-y porqué no? Si estuvo con nosotros los últimos años!- le regresó el líder. –no crees que sea lo bastante capaz para seguir viendo por él y por todos los demás niño?-

-si, eres tan capaz que nunca te diste cuenta que se estaba quedando ciego!- le devolvió con sarcasmo.

-tampoco estaba cerca las 24 horas! En dado caso si a alguien debes culpar el al cara de tiburón es su supuesto amigo!- señaó mi jefe a mi amigo Kisame quien se estaba ocultando.

-oye, Pein no me metas en problemas, es tu pleito no involucres a otros!- trató de alegar mi amigo.

-no voy a buscar culpables porque de ser así frente de mi cara hay nueve responsables, y eso no va a devolverle la vista a Itachi, y si no se dieron cuenta antes de que la pierda no van a poder con él ahora que no la tiene!-

Eso era cierto, por hacer un terrible uso de mi Sharingan perdí la visión y vaya que está siendo todo un proceso, me siento como un bebé aprendiendo desde cero pero tampoco está en mis planes que hagan todo de mi parte ni de ser un inútil, no por algo fui un genio entre mi clan y un ninja destacado aún cuando ya estaba casi ciego, planeaba recuperar toda mi independencia o la mayoría, la pregunta era, lo entenderían los demás?

-ya estuvo bueno!- escuché el fuerte grito de Sasori, ese hombre odiaba el escándalo y cuando se enojaba, mejor correr. –mira mocoso, somos tan capaces como tú, nos hemos cuidado entre todos desde años y no vengas a hacerla del buen samaritano!, eres un maldito enano que ni sabe lo que quiere de su maldita vida y vas a venir a ocuparte de alguien que es mayor que tú y que apenas vuelves a conocer?-

Pude sentir a mi hermano retroceder, no sé si bajando la guardia o preparando un ataque pero escuché otra voz intervenir.

-lo que tratamos de decir Sasuke es que nos des la oportunidad de demostrar que3 somos otras personas, que podemos mejorar y que además de ti no hay mejores manos para Itachi que con nosotros- finalizó Konan. Vaya esa chica siempre sabía arreglar pleitos ajenos.

-cómo diablos quieren que mi amigo crea en ustedes cuando fueron ustedes los que tantos dolores de cabeza nos dieron?- ahora entraba Uzumaki a escena, esa voz no saldría nunca de mi cabeza.

-mira chico, seamos sinceros, nuestro compañero está ciego, es todo un proceso de adaptarse a la vida, de que aprenda a hacer sus actividades solo y ver hasta donde se pueda que retome su vida como ninja y al principio va a ser muy desesperante y el pequeño Uchiha no está hecho de paciencia precisamente, y solo es una persona nosotros somos nueve- explicó Kisame.

La discusión se alargó media hora mas hasta que finalmente ganaron mis compañeros, aunque Tsunade le dio autorización a mi hermanito de ir a meterse a nuestra casa las veces que quisiera para observar si todo iba bien, eso no agradó a varios y en cierta medida ni a mí, no eran tan torpes como se veían y sabían trabajar en equipo cuando querían.

Esa memoria invadía mi mente mientras caminaba al mercado para comprar algunas cosas para la comida, no me tomó tanto tiempo aprender a desplazarme solo por los lugares frecuentes de Konoha, pero debía hacerlo usando un ridículo bastón mi chakra no me advertía de los agujeros o los postes del camino y siempre recibía ayuda de los habitantes, claro si yo la requería pero trataba gran parte de no necesitarla.

Recuerdan lo que dije de encontrar trabajos para podernos sostener?, pues lo hicimos, Sasori forma parte del cuerpo médico, Kakuzu es el corredor administrativo de los ingresos que recibe la aldea y la verdad hace muy bien su labor, la economía mejoró bastante desde que él se ocupa, Konan es maestra para las futuras Kunoichis, Kisame salió muy bueno para cocinar y ayuda en el local de carne a las brazas, Deidara y Zetsu trabajan en la florería de la familia de Ino, mi amigo planta le da buena mano a las flores de la familia y el rubio tiene mucho talento para crear arreglos florales que ni en mi desarrollada imaginación vería, Hidan nunca es de quedarse quieto ni tranquilo por lo que lo tenían de profesor en la academia para los chicos grandes al igual que a Tobi y Pein pues como líder que es necesita dirigir algo y no había mejor trabajo para él que ser el secretario de la Hokage y vigilar que la mujer cumpliera diario su agenda, siempre supe que el de pelo naranja era muy hábil cuando e dirigir algo se trataba pero cuando Konan nos contó hace poco que al llevar un informe vió a su compañero escribir pergaminos con una mano, firmar documentos con la otra y atender como a cinco civiles todo sin confundirse me sorprendí.

En cuanto a mí pues…no hago mucho, debido a mi ceguera no puedo hacer lo que quisiera o ayudar como debería, pero repito por ahora, no me voy a quedar así, por las tardes tengo un trabajo en un café en el centro de Konoha, no es difícil solo debo limpiar y recibir a los visitantes, no me pagan los millones pero algo es algo, aunque mis amigos y mi hermano no están muy felices con la idea.

Pein casi se infartó y hasta trató de prohibirlo, Deidara mandó un ave de arcilla a espiarme la primera semana, Zetsu se disfrazó de arbusto para espiarme, Kakuzu solo buscaba de donde reducir gastos para juntar el costo de mi funeral, para amigos así gracias no quiero enemigos, Hidan rezaba diario un Jashin nuestro antes de irse, Sasori me dio toda una cátedra sobre peligros que puedo correr estando cerca de fuego, cuchillos, cosas de cristal, etc, creo que se les olvidó que número uno el fuego es parte de mis técnicas, número dos, sé usar armas y número tres era a él al que le apodamos el manos de manteca porque todo lo que tocaba lo rompía y Tobi se aferraba a mi pierna diciendo incoherencias de limpiar mis restos con una pala.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron a armar escándalo con Tsunade porque gracias a ella obtuve esa oportunidad, al menos alguien no me tenía tan inútil y logró calmarlos luego de agarrarles la cabeza y estrellarlos fuerte contra la pared gritando cosas de que no iban a decirle cómo hacer su trabajo, su pobre administrador Kakuzu solo contaba los montones que costaría arreglar ese boquete.

Aquel día era mi descanso así que podía irme con tranquilidad, casi no había tenido visitas de mi hermano en la casa porque no le gustaba estar si había otro Akatsuki presente, mayormente nso encontrábamos fuera.

Estaba pasando por el local de flores de la familia YAMANAKA, LO SÉ POR EL OLOR Y LOS GRITOS DE Deidara.

-flores, flores, lleve sus flores! Recién cortadas salidas del jardín! Lo mejor de lo mejor frescas como lechugas!-

-solo espantas a la clientela torpe! Si comparas una flor con las verduras hasta yo huyo- era la voz de Zetsu negro. –Itachi! Qué haces por aquí?- me preguntó su parte blanca.

-vine a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo y me atrajeron los gritos del rubio- le dije ..-Ino no está?-

-no, la señorita salió a comprarnos algo de beber y nos quedamos a cargo- me contestaron ambas caras.

-con razón puro desastre hacen, Deidara no estás vendiendo verduras! Si que te marcó aquella vez que te vestimos de campesino verdulero para que te infiltraras en la aldea de la lluvia- le dije con una mano en mi frente.

-a si? Señor experto? A ver quiero que me muestres la forma en la que el gran Uchiha Itachi vende una simple rosa- dijo mi amigo dándome la flor, para esto no necesitaba los ojos, solo la cabeza. –mira viene para acá una dama- me indicó.

-buenas tardes caballeros, disculpen busco un detalle para mi madre y me fascinaría ver lo que ofrecen- escuché la suave voz de la muchacha, deduje que tendría como 16 años así o más fácil mi trabajo.

-bella dama, tengo en mi mano el detalle ideal, esta rosa es igual de hermosa que usted y por ende su madre entonaría perfecto con dicha belleza, mírela, roja como el amor que le tiene a su hija, suave y llena de vida como su corazón, yo opino que esto le sentará perfecto- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de galán y dejando que la chica tomase la flor.

-de verdad lo cree joven Uchiha? Vaya que es cierto lo que dicen de qué no se necesitan ojos para saber apreciar la verdadera belleza. Me llevaré la docena!-

Me ayudó a elegir las flores y a ponerles un bonito papel para regalo, me pagó y se fue no sin antes agradecerme, me voltee a mis compañeros que solo blasfemaban, no lo evité y les saqué la lengua.

-púdrete Uchiha- me dijeron a coro, me reí en sus caras y me acordé la razón de estar fuera. –debo volver a casa si Pein llega y no me encuentra pondrá a todos buscarme-

-como la vez de la panadería?- cuestionó algo atemorizado el lado claro de mi amigo planta, solo asentí, -no, otra vez no, mejor vete ya- me replicó ahora la parte oscura, me despedí de ellos mientras tomaba mi compra para seguir mi camino .

Cuando llegué a casa fui directo a dejar todo sobre la barra, según el menú del día se prepararía carne con pasta y ensalada, eso último cortesía de Konan, eso de convivir con niñas le estaba afectando, dónde quedó la Konan que nos dejaba comer golosinas por cena y pastel por desayuno?. En fin normalmente solo dejo las cosas en su lugar y voy a ver hacer algo en lo que llega Kisame para cocinar pero hoy me brotó las ganas de intentarlo, digo, lo podía hacer casi ciego o no? No debía ser gran diferencia…verdad?

Decidido me lavé las manos y arremangué mi camisa, me aseguré que mi cabello estuviera bien recogido, con cuidado saqué la tabla y el cuchillo mientras dejaba lavada la carne, hasta ahora tarea sencilla, lavé bien las verduras y teniendo cuidado comencé a cortar poco a poco las zanahorias, los tomates y sin darme cuenta ya estaba picando la cebolla como si nada. Dejé todo el vegetal en un recipiente tapado y ahora me dispuse a filetear la carne, con mucho mayor cuidado lo hice porque era un cuchillo de mayor grosor el que usábamos con la carne,, al menos ya no era la espada como al principio.

-ok Itachi, ya lograste bastante, puedes ponerlo ahora al fuego, claro puede que tu jefecito santo te asesine lenta y dolorosamente porque tienes prohibido tocar la estufa pero vamos, es Pein, luego se le olvida- me decía a mis adentros mientras sacaba y preparaba una sartén con aceite y con mi jutsu de fuego encendía el quemador, sin embargo no todo sale como uno lo quiere porque tan metido estaba en lo que hacía que no me fijé que a un lado de la estufa estaba un plato de cristal el cual tiré al suelo tras mover un poco mi mano con la espátula para voltear la comida.

-rayos- solo eso dije porque al tiempo que me agachaba para levantar los pedazos, escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse con brsuqedad.

-que sucede!, tengo un kunai y no temo usarlo!- esa era la voz de Sasuke quien venía a paso rápido a donde yo estaba, debía desaparecer mi evidencia, solo que al tomar un trozo del cristal me corté con el mismo. Muy tarde ya, me encontró. –qué carajos! Que diablos!- exclamó al ver la escena.

-no mates al ladrón sin nosotros!- gritaba Sasori entrando igual corriendo.

-que se lleven lo que quieran menos mis obras de arte!- gritó Deidara entrando igual…- aguarden no hay ladrón-

-claro que no idiota- dijo su compañero.

-entonces porqué gritaste Uchiha?, no juegues con nuestros corazones así!-

\- además cuando hay la sospecha de un intruso en tu hogar no gritas a todo pulmón que estás armado y que vas a herirlo! Y… que demonios haces Itachi?- me llamó Sasori. –por Dios mira que sucedió aquí! Cómo se te cayó un plato? Y…la estufa prendida!- dijo alarmado.

-no necesito ser un genio para saber que alguien desobedeció a Pein.- comentó una nueva voz entrando, era Hidan. –estás muerto-

-Uchiha Itachi…puedo saber con toda tranquilidad qué diablos haces con una sartén, un cuchillo y un trozo de cristal en la mano!- se acercó Sasuke con rapidez. –voy a matar al imbécil del cara de pez cuando lo vea! Sé que es el encargado de las comidas en este manicomio porqué lo hacías!- me regañó. –estás loco! Ahora por sentirte don todo lo puedo yo, estás herido, sabía que era mala idea dejarte por ahí sin vigilancia, sabía que no dudarías en comenzar a hacer de las tuyas en cuanto bajemos la guardia, te conozco! Te gusta estar encima del resto y sentirte el rey de todo!-

-Sasuke hasta afuera oigo tus gritos! Dijiste que nada más venías por los kunais de…oh, creo que interrumpo momento familiar- dijo Naruto algo apenado, cosa rara en él.

-niño Uchiha si no vas a ser de ayuda quítate y déjame ver a tu hermano- sentí como Sasori se ponía entre los dos y tomaba mi mano herida. –sanará en un par de días, tengo que limpiar eso y pensar qué inventarle al líder- me ayudó a levantar mientras mis amigos se ofrecieron a limpiar y terminar el almuerzo, no faltaba mucho para que llegasen los demás.

-y si decimos que se cayó?- sugirió Hidan.

-es Pein no ToBI-

-concuerdo contigo, no va a creernos ni dos palabras pero si nos matará- dramatizó Hidan.

-qué es lo que no voy a creer pero si voy a matarlos?-

Palidecimos, esa era la voz profunda de Pein haciéndose presente y venía con Konan, lo sé por su perfume, no es que nos diera miedo nuestro superior pero si.

-y bien?- dijo serio.

-oh nada jefecito, no es que estemos tratando de ocultarle que Itachi intentó cocinar, prendió la estufa usando su jutsu, rompiera un plato y se cortara con los vidrios, como cree que le ocultaríamos algo así e intentaríamos ver inventarnos algo- todos nos dimos un palmo en la frente, si había entre nosotros un pésimo mentiroso era Deidara.

-sabes? Si hubiera un concurso de bocones te vetarían porque no se aceptan profesionales…torpe!- reclamaba Hidan dándole varios golpes en la cabeza, lo supe porque el rubio se quejaba de su cabello.

-dime que vas a sancionar este descuido cabeza de zanahoria- amenazó mi hermano.

-y porqué debería? Digo, no son niños y a quién diablos culpar si no haía nadie aquí?-

-pues al imbécil ese de Kisame que.. oh miren ya llegó- dicho y hecho nuestro compañero llegaba, siempre era el último en regresar para el almuerzo por su ajetreado turno.

-yo qué?-

-que eres el rey de los idiotas!, si tu eres el jodido encargado de alimentar a toda esta pandilla de subnormales que llamas amigos porqué diablos no estabas aquí antes?- señaló con culpa al tipo mas alto de los diez.

-y a qué debo el honor de tanta agresión?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-porqué mejor no ves la mano de mi hermano y te respondes?-

-bueno ya bájale tantito no veo el…- mi amigo se fijó de la mano que ahora traía cubierta con un vendaje pequeño, según Sasori no era profunda pero si debía darle un poco de cuidado. –oh…- soltó.

-solo eso vas a decir? Si tu disque patrón no te pone la merecida sanción por descuidado y además idiota lo haré yo!-

-SUFICIENTE!- gritó Pein. –número uno, el que toma desiciones aquí soy yo, número dos no vas a venir a armar escándalo en nuestra casa, número tres no veo la razón del alboroto, número cuatro nadie está muerto.. aún, número cinco cállate y número seis Itachi explícate ahora mismo- en todos mis años jamás escuché a Pein contar hasta el seis dando órdenes sin respirar, pero no estaba en postura para discutir además bien dicen que el que nada debe nada teme.

-simplemente quise hacer el almuerzo, antes lo hacía y el ahora no me parece tan complicado- dije tan sencillo como lo que era. –solo se cayó un plato y por eso están armando bulla-

-ajá y entonces la mano?- rayos creí que no lo vería.

-me corté con los pedazos, es todo-

-es todo?. Es todo? Y lo dices con calma?- oh no aquí vamos de nuevo con el sermón. –te tengo dicho hasta que me harto que a la cocina no entras, no fuego, no cuchillos, no objetos que puedan causarte daño hasta que aprendas por completo a hacer lo básico de tu vida!-

-y creo que lo logré bastante bien no crees Pein?- Le ataqué.

-aún no creo que sea tiempo de que aprendas cosas complejas, ya no sé en qué idioma decirte Uchiha ya no eres como antes!- me gritó, pero en su voz detecté algo distinto, no era reproche era coraje pero no conmigo, sino creo que con él.

-pues bien, yo pienso que sigo siendo igual o mejor que antes- seguí tranquilo.

-Naruto-kun- escuché que le hablara Konan en voz baja. –puedes llevarte a los demás por ahí entretenlos un poco en lo que se le pasa el coraje al jefe-

-ah? Y porqué no mandas a…-ehm.. digo claro solo no me veas así- dijo mientras escuchaba a los demás caminar a la salida.

-iré a terminar la comida. Pein no seas rudo vale?- se despidió la chica para irse a la cocina. –Sasuke Kun te encargo que no se maten-

Al estar los tres solos el ambiente se puso bastante tenso, la verdad siempre odié estar en ambientes así, era de los que preferían evitar conflictos y de ser posible no acabar entre ellos.

-algo para decir en tu defensa?-

-todos exageran, una tormenta de nada en un vaso de agua- dije

-no es exagerar es…- pero lo corté, ya habían dicho ambos lo que querían ahora era mi turno.

-si lo es, mejor dicho es pasarse bastante de la raya, creen que soy un niño? Olvidan al ser que está frente a ustedes? Hablan con la persona que acabó con la vida de varias personas, que hizo cosas terribles, que obligó a su propio hermano a odiarlo, que ayudó a acabar con Kabuto-

-todo eso ya es pasado, el presente es éste y aunque te pese es el tuyo- me señaló mi hermano.

-nada te costaba esperarnos cerebro de ostra- creo que con eso Pein se estaba dejando derrotar. –pero como siempre hiciste lo que según tu sabiduría iba a ser mejor- ahora sarcasmo? Genial ya sé para dónde va esto.

-sabe líder? Tengo una paciencia igual de grande o mayor a la que puede tener Sasori pero como todo, se agota rápido y no quiero ser grosero-

-atrévete mocoso y verás porqué me convertí en la autoridad de esta organización-

-solo dime de una maldita vez lo que sea que te traigas en mi contra-

-no es traer algo contra tuya es solo que…bueno.. no es que….- creo que lo encajoné definitivamente, no por nada soy un genio. –niño Uchiha número 2 ayúdame haz algo, dile algo, qué sé yo?- ahora busca apoyo en un mocoso más joven? Si ya se desesperó.

-no voy a meter las narices en dramas de novela barata y menos si vienen de un ser como tú, no olvido todos los dolores que nos causaste y pasarán años para que siquiera te soporte- bueno mi hermano tenía un punto. –sin embargo le daré a mi burro hermano la oportunidad de expresar lo que yo ya noté y creo que él igual respecto a tu extraño comportamiento digo, más extraño de lo usual-

-no entiendo ni un rábano, explíquense!- ordenó el de pelo naranja poseedor del Rinnegan.

-desde que volvimos a la vida y te cayó el veinte de que algo estaba mal conmigo no puedes evitar sentirte culpable por no haberlo notado desde mucho antes de darse los sucesos anteriores a nuestras muertes, ahora buscas compensar tu error y no se te ocurrió mejor manera que actuando como una "madre sobreprotectora", y piensas todos los días cosas como "pude haberlo detenido, cómo no me di cuenta?" o lo quieres aún con mas drama "si en mis manos estuviera le arrancaría ese maldito Sharingan!". Eres un ninja excepcional nadie lo discute, buen estratega y sabes cómo llevar una buena batalla hasta el final pero pésimo para disimular cuando algo te atormenta o cuando sabes que estuviste mal en algo- finalicé tranquilamente, creo que de tener la vista vería la cara de Pein agachada y siendo rodeado por una nube depresiva.

-y tratas de expandir ese domo de protección extrema utilizando a tus demás cirqueros como apoyo. O qué crees que iban a tener ellos solitos la iniciativa de haberlo seguido como sombras por casi una semana?, claro que no, eso mi desestimado amigo fue cosa tuya-

-Sasuke alguna vez te dije lo mucho que odio tu maldito intelecto marca genio?- masculló entre dientes el tan acusado hombre, nadie creería que uno de los criminales más peligrosos de entre las 5 naciones estuviera siendo derrotado por dos seres menores a él.

-ahora qué dirás tú en tu defensa?- cuestionamos ambos.

-esta charla comenzó llamándole la atención a Itachi por imprudente, irresponsable y no ser capaz de seguir una maldita instrucción una vez en su vida y ahora es a mí al que le piden cuentas?-

-si- afirmamos.

-qué quieren escuchar? Que sí me siento responsable por esto? Que debí ser más atento? Que debí investigar más las consecuencias por el mal manejo de esa habilidad?, pues bien lo dije! Tu enano Uchiha segundo crees que en mi organización solo éramos un grupo de desadaptados marginados que se juntaban a matar? Bueno si pero no solo éramos eso!, yo como el cabecilla tenía que ver por todos y cada uno, si volvían heridos de una misión velar por su salud, ver que tuvieran un jodido alimento tres veces al día, asegurarme que estuvieran bien cuando salían de misiones y cuando fueron muriendo no creas que no dolía enterarme, claro que lo sentía! No soy un sanguinario despiadado sin corazón, y a tu hermano lo vi terminar de crecer, era un mocoso cuando llegó a la organización, lo mismo me pasó con Sasori, no era tan chico pero conocí su historia, no está en mis planes volver a perder sus vidas-

-oyeron todos? El patroncito si nos quiere!- escuché una voz burlona que no pertenecía a nadie más que Hidan.

-solo por eso le daré regalo por el día del villano- ahora añadió Tobi.

-pero que carajo!- exclamó furioso. –hace cuánto están escuchando?-

-desde hace como diez minutos, bueno escuchamos su hermoso discurso sentimentalista- soltó Zetsu negro.

-traté de distraerlos lo más que pude pero…Kakuzu-San insistió en regresar y vigilarlos por si volaban la casa ya sabe cosas financieras de él y dijo algo de una aseguradora y de que él no pagaría los entierros- comentó Naruto.

-DENSE POR MUERTOS!- les gritó Pein.

-no que no quería que nos muriéramos de nuevo?- defendió Zetsu blanco.

-me ganó el momento! Los mataré con mis propias manos grandísimos imbéciles! Chismosos! Para meterse en vida privada bien que sirven!- escuché que comenzaban a gritar y muchas cosas moviéndose de lugar.

-creo que mejor te quitas Itachi- me sugirió Naruto, -ahora están usando sillas como protección de los tenedores asesinos del líder Pein-

-chicos la comida está lista y esos van a tardar como una hora en dejar de perseguirse, o hasta que sus estómagos les reclamen comida así que pasen a almorzar- nos llamó Konan. Y vaya que me quité justo a tiempo de ese sofá porque escuché una pequeña explosión causada por ese chiflado fanático de la arcilla.

Nos retiramos en silencio de ahí para no ser blancos de algún proyectil.

-fue muy noble lo que dijo mi lindo amorcito ahí afuera- comentó la de pelos azules con voz risueña, solo esa mujer lo soportaba.

-tomarlo en serio o no, esa es la duda- se dijo para si mismo el portador del zorro.

-pues dijo la verdad, los quiere como sus hijos, ocho hijos que le dan dolores de dientes todos los días pero sin ustedes su vida sería muy aburrida y la mía también-

-oye Sasuke-Baaka aún crees que tu hermano deba estar contigo en casa?-

-haré de cuenta que no me dijiste idiota Dobe y aún no estoy muy conforme que se diga pero algo debo reconocer y es que con ese manicomio que tiene por amigos está en buenas manos-

Lo giré a ver extrañado, hablaba la misma persona que estuvo a punto de hacer escándalo ante los consejeros y desafiar a la Hokage con tal de que no estuviera cerca de mis compañeros?.

-qué te digo Nii-San?, tal vez mañana me arrepienta de la desición tomada pero que pase lo que tenga que suceder de todas formas rodeado de esos anormales estás saliendo adelante solo, en menos de lo que imaginamos ya estarás lanzando kunais y haciendo misiones como antes y pobre de ti donde les digas que dije eso! Ni en mi lecho de muerte admitiré que son buenas influencias hasta cierto nivel-

No pudimos evitarlo y los cuatro reímos levemente. Pero nuestra paz se interrumpió cuando…

-lo siento Sasori no quise que supieras que aposté tu marioneta contra Kankuro el otro día y la perdí!- decía Kakuzu mientras trataba de ocultarse inútilmente bajo la mesa.

-no huyas cobarde me la pagarás! Te convertiré en muñeco y haré tacos de canasta con cada uno de tus corazones!- estoy casi seguro que iba a lanzar un ataque contra el tacaño pero el grito de Deidara lo detuvo.

-corran! Pein se enteró lo que hicimos con su cepillo dental la semana pasada!-

-DESEARÁN NO HABER NACIDO!-

-le dijeron que lo utilizaron para lavar el inodoro y lo dejaron en su lugar? Cómo los hizo confesar?- les pregunté.

-Kisame nos delató, solo le lanzaron esa miradita asesina y dijo lo del cepillo, lo del tinte y lo de la mantequilla de maní en las galletas- lloriqueaba Tobi. –no quiero morir Tobi aún tiene muchas cosas que vivir!-

-vayan por la puerta trasera y desaparézcanse tres horas, luego vuelvan ya se le habrá olvidado- les ordenó Konan.

-de verdad Konan? Nos ayudarás?- dijeron los demás esperanzados.

-claro! Para esos somos camaradas ahora váyanse que ya acabó de romper la marioneta en forma de Sasori y ahora viene por los verdaderos-

-eres nuestra salvadora!-

Y tras decir eso salieron disparados a la velocidad de la luz, según Naruto dijo algo de hasta una nube de polvo y de haberse llevado una caja de galletas.

-DONDE ESTÁN!- bramaba furioso el único que quedaba.

-salieron por atrás- señalamos los cuatro sin remordimiento por nuestros actos.

-luego acabo de gritarte Uchiha mayor primero mato a esos!- sus palabras se oyeron lejanas supuse que mientras se iba corriendo me las gritaba.

-acabamos de mandarlos a la boca del lobo?- preguntó intrigado mi hermano.

-no soy fanática de actuar a traición pero se lo merecen, un poco de severidad y de ser metidos en soberana cintura no les hará mal una vez en la vida- sentenció la kunoichi maestra del origami. –además por su culpa estuve hinchada tres días al ser alérgica a la mantequilla de maní-

Almorzamos tranquilamente hablando de temas cualquiera, decidí que si quería continuar vivo un día más lo mejor era desaparecerme de la vista de Pein esa noche y Naruto sugirió algo de irnos a su casa a dormir, Konan aceptó la misma invitación al comentarle que las otras kunoichis harían algo parecido solo que ellas hablarían de maquillajes y cosas de mujeres, los varones supongo que cosas de varones.

Me sentía extraño convivir así pero extraño del buen sentido, de todo eso me había perdido por años? Por haber llevado una culpa solo? Vaya, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? La verdad no lo sé porque no puedo cambiar el pasado ni seguir pensando en ello, tenía una segunda oportunidad, podía rehacer mi vida y eso era lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

La vida en Konoha no sería para nada aburrida estando rodeado de tantas personas tan peculiares pero a su vez cálidas y agradables. Y mis compañeros pues cada uno tiene sus propios defectos, los cuales no se contagian pero eso los hace únicos y como quiera que sea así los considero mis amigos. Solo espero que cierto torpe de pelos naranjas no los mate, todo y que lo del cepillo dental fui yo y no ellos, pero eso es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, igual que lo de sus productos de belleza que confundí, en fin, cosas que solo me guardaré para mí y mi conciencia.

 **Listo! No me maten porfavor! Sean piadosos conmigo apenas estoy retomando el fandom!**


End file.
